


Yours Until My Heart Dies

by liwenhan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenhan/pseuds/liwenhan





	Yours Until My Heart Dies

The first time Taeyong mentioned ice play, Jaehyun laughed.

“You’re not serious, right?”

“Shut up! This is why I wasn’t going to tell you, forget it.”

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s wrist before he turned away. “No, listen, I’m sorry. I just—wasn’t expecting it, I guess.”

Taeyong pursed his lips and pouted. “It’s dumb.” 

“It’s not! If that’s really what you want, we can try it.” Jaehyun smiled and ran his thumb in circles over Taeyong’s hand. “It’s really not that weird, baby.”

One week later, Taeyong found himself tapping his foot anxiously, his head pressed against the window of the subway taking him towards Jaehyun’s house. After promising he was okay with it, Jaehyun had decided to take any pressure off of Taeyong by planning the specifics of the evening. Unfortunately, that didn’t help calm Taeyong very much. 

Sure, he had used ice sexually before, but never with another person. It wasn’t the strangest thing Taeyong had heard of, but it certainly couldn’t be common, which embarrassed him. He didn’t think he would ever admit how much he fantasized about the piercing sting of ice against his skin, or how much the burn to his flesh excited him. His nervousness wasn’’t from a lack of experience, in sex or with Jaehyun. They were from the fact that Taeyong had no idea what Jaehyun had planned. But he thought of all the things he had tried alone, and how amazing they had felt. Then he thought of Jaehyun doing those things to him, things that Taeyong couldn’t even dream of, making him unravel more with every touch.

The subway came to Taeyong’s stop and he abruptly stood up, shaking himself from his train of thought before he could get too publicly embarrassed. He quickly turned on a playlist and stepped onto the platform, his footsteps falling in sync with his music. Jaehyun’s apartment was just a couple of blocks from the subway station, and as he walked up the stairs, momentarily blinded by the sunlight, Taeyong couldn’t be more glad. The temperature had to be at least thirty five degrees, and he hated sweating before hanging out with Jaehyun. Besides, he had just cleaned himself, thoroughly, when he showered this morning, and he didn’t want to go through that pain again when he got to the apartment. Taeyong tried to focus his energy on the rhythm echoing in his ears instead of his heart in his throat, which helped the time pass. 

Before long, he arrived at Jaehyun’s door. He knocked twice and Jaehyun, seemingly waiting for the other, swung the door open. He was greeted with a bright smile from the younger boy, gentle and wise. As Taeyong stepped inside the apartment, Jaehyun cupped his face with both hands and softly kissed him. Jaehyun’s kisses always had a passion behind them, honesty and eagerness seemed to rest on his lips. Taeyong kissed back, deeper, parting his lips slightly and provoking Jaehyun to push him away with a laugh. He tucked a strand of hair behind Taeyong’s ear and murmured, “Hey handsome.”

Taeyong raised his hand to Jaehyun’s, still resting on his cheek. He ran his fingertips over the back of Jaehyun’s hand and smiled. 

“Are you excited,” Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong nodded. “Yeah, nervous but a good nervous.”

Jaehyun linked his fingers with Taeyong’s and brought their hands down to his side. He started tugging on Taeyong’s arm, inviting him to follow him down the hall to his bedroom.

When they reached Jaehyun’s room, he turned to look at Taeyong. He kissed him again, this time with more arousal, and spoke against his lips. “Ready?”

Taeyong felt his cheeks blush as Jaehyun pushed back the door with a smile, revealing the room without waiting for an answer.

Thick, dark ropes, forming small loops at the ends, were tied to the bed at both the headboard and footboard. On the side table was a tall glass filled with ice, a small bottle of lube, and a mirror. Taeyong’s heart stopped for a moment and his grip on Jaehyun’s hand weakened.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun grabbed both of Taeyong’s hands, looking sincerely into his eyes. “We don’t have to if—”

“It’s perfect.” Taeyong nodded, blood already racing through his body. He managed a small smile, though his mind was fixated on the crackling ice cubes on the table. Attempting to shift his mindset, Taeyong leaned into Jaehyun and parted his lips with his own. Jaehyun accepted the kiss, holding Taeyong’s hand tighter as he gently bit his lip. Their tongues met, swirling around each other and causing drool to fall from Taeyong’s mouth. He pulled away slightly, just enough so that they were barely touching, and both boys breathed heavily. They locked eyes for a moment, evidently yearning for the other. 

Taeyong was the one to step away, crawling onto the bed and laying on his back. He tried to keep his composure, although the thought of Jaehyun fucking him while he was bound and unable to move made his knees weak. Jaehyun walked to the bedside with a grin, and softly took Taeyong’s left wrist in his hand. He couldn’t help but watch as the younger boy slipped his hand through the rope and tightened it around his wrist.

“Good?”

Taeyong tugged on the rope a couple of times before locking eyes with the other and smiling innocently. “Good.” Jaehyun smirked and started to make his way to the other side of the bed.

As he held Taeyong’s other hand, slipping it through the loop, Taeyong pressed his knees together from embarrassment. Heat already building in his core, he was practically naked and actively being restrained while Jaehyun was still fully clothed and was keeping quite a good composure. After tightening the other restraint, Jaehyun stood back and sighed. There really was no sight quite like Lee Taeyong, certainly not when his smooth, toned body was on display. Noticing the blush creeping up Taeyong’s face, it didn’t take long for Jaehyun to place his hands on Taeyong’s knees and spread his thighs open once again. The older boy whimpered, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smirk.

“Why are you shy?”

Another whimper. Jaehyun moved his hands up the other’s legs, stopping at his thighs.

“You’re so beautiful, Taeyong

A breath escaped Taeyong’s lips as Jaehyun began tracing circles on his upper thigh.

God, Taeyong wished he could cover his face. He could feel his cheeks on fire, and Jaehyun’s touch combined with his lustful gaze wasn’t helping. He whined as he felt his cock twitch at Jaehyun’s touch. Evidently, Jaehyun noticed too.

Suddenly Jaehyun moved his hands up once more, this time to the waist band of Taeyong’s boxer briefs. He stifled a moan as the younger brushed his fingertips against touch starved skin. Jaehyun hooked his fingers under the elastic band of the underwear and slowly pulled them down, Taeyong’s semi-erection now free. After removing the briefs from around his ankles, Jaehyun stretched up to press his lips against Taeyong’s. He hungrily slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, trailing along Taeyong’s bottom teeth.

“Oh, one more thing.”

There was more?

Jaehyun opened the drawer on his side table and took out something, before hiding it behind his back.

“Hey, no fair,” Taeyong muttered. “If you’re going to use something I at least have to know what it is.”

“Close your eyes.”

Taeyong pouted, but followed the other’s orders. Then, as Jaehyun reached up, Taeyong felt a firm, barely cold strap being clasped around his throat. He opened his eyes as he heard a click, and saw Jaehyun sit back and smile.

“Do you want to see how pretty you are?”

Before Taeyong could respond, Jaehyun lifted the small mirror from the side table so that Taeyong could see his neck. His eyes immediately fixated on the thick, leather collar around his neck. It was plain, all black, except for a single ring hanging off the front.

A breath fell from Taeyong’s mouth. “Did you buy this for me?”

“Of course, baby.” Jaehyun ran his finger along the collar. “You look gorgeous when you’re tied up.” He trailed his hand down to Taeyong’s chest, and planted a kiss on his neck before leaning up and whispering, “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Taeyong sighed in pleasure and laid his head back. He closed his eyes as he heard the glass clink. Filled with anticipation, his breath hitched the moment that the cold touched his skin. Part pain, part pleasure, the burn of the ice seemingly fusing onto his neck. He tried to hold in as much as possible, but as Jaehyun moved the cube down his neck, he couldn’t help but moan with ecstasy. He gazed up at Jaehyun, whose wide eyes and lustful gaze seemed to indicate he was enjoying this just as much as Taeyong, thankfully. Inching the ice down further, Taeyong’s initial gasp turned to a moan as Jaehyun slid the melting ice along sharp collarbones, water pooling in the valley’s that lay just above. Taeyong sighed as the last of the solid melted away.

“Jaehyun, please.”

The younger chuckled before lightly pressing the ice to Taeyong’s breastbone. He gasped and shut his eyes, followed by whimpering.

Jaehyun circled the ice cube around a nipple as Taeyong moaned with no attempt to hold back. He let the sounds come naturally as purrs escaped from his mouth. As the burning cold brushed over him, Taeyong felt his cock twitch. Jaehyun continued his sudden movements over Taeyong’s chest until the ice is nothing but another stream gliding down his abdomen. Taeyong sighed deeply, and Jaehyun quickly grabbed another cube from the glass, this time pressing it against the other side of Taeyong’s chest. He sat back on his knees as Taeyong found himself only able to softly pant, high pitched whines slipping out occasionally. His chest was glistening with cold water, and sometimes a droplet would run down his side, causing him to twitch from the sudden shift in temperature.

It wasn’t long until drops of precum started to fall onto Taeyong’s stomach. He noticed immediately, it wasn’t difficult to when the warm liquid was so easy to distinguish from the chilly water. 

“Please.” He fumbles over the word.

“Please what?”

Jaehyun knew what he wanted, but it was so much more fun to see the older boy stuttering and shaking from his teasing. Regardless, he wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s cock and started to slowly pump. Even though he was now fully erect, Taeyong wasn’t big, and Jaehyun’s fist easily covered it like a sleeve. Desperate, he bucked his hips upwards, and Jaehyun took the opportunity of weakness in the other to reach up and rub a nipple. After a jolt, Jaehyun flicked his wrist a few times in quick succession before stopping, much to Taeyong’s audible disappointment. 

His dismay is short lived as he watched Jaehyun’s eyes light up in excitement. The younger reached into the glass of ice, and brought a cube down to Taeyong’s ass. He circled it around Taeyong’s asshole, ice already melting, before applying a slight pressure and easily slipping it inside. Taeyong’s entire body shakes, gasping at the shooting pain inside of him. He clenched, which only moved the ice further inside of him, earning a moan of Jaehyun’s name.

“Does it feel good, baby?”

Taeyong looked to Jaehyun, expecting to have his eyes met, but instead found the other boy gazing down at his pulsing hole. He could feel the water dribbling out of him, down his ass, and blushed as he thought of what Jaehyun was seeing. 

“It feels really good.” Jaehyun finally looks up at Taeyong, smiling devilishly. “Do you like it?”

Jaehyun was slightly taken aback by the question. “Of course I like it, I love it.” He pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s navel. “You’re the prettiest slut in the entire world.”

With a whine from Taeyong, Jaehyun reached for more ice. This time, he grabbed two, and immediately replaced the now melted cube inside of Taeyong with another one of equal frigidity. Taeyong had barely begun adjusting to the raw burn when Jaehyun pushed another ice cube into him. His previously shaky breath morphed into a moan as Jaehyun slipped a finger in alongside the ice. The younger pushed up with his hand, holding the ice between his finger and Taeyong’s walls, and began curling his digits to finger Taeyong. Taeyong could feel the ice biting him, melting slowly against hot flesh, inching deeper inside of him. A wave of shock ran through his veins as the ice reached his prostate, causing his cock to twitch upwards and hit his stomach. It had pressed against some of the precum, forming stringy webs that stuck to Taeyong in the process.

Again, Jaehyun curled his fingers to hold the ice to Taeyong’s prostate. He kept it in position this time, prompting a deep panting from the flushed-red boy. The ice melted against Taeyong’s prostate, dissolving any strand of dignity left in him as he cried out. Jaehyun’s fingers guiding the ice inside of him was overwhelming, and he felt himself getting dizzy. A hot pressure was bursting from his abdomen and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to put off his climax for much longer. It wasn’t hard for Jaehyun to tell that the other was close. His eyelids had started fluttering and his pupils were slowly rolling back. Jaehyun roughly tugged Taeyong’s cock at full speed, before suddenly pulling his hand off.

Taeyong whimpers weakly, instinctively bringing his knees together in a fetal-like position as the heat disappears. “Why?”

Before Taeyong had time to recover from his overstimulation, Jaehyun responded to his question by taking Taeyong into his mouth, sinking his lips down to the base. Taeyong whined softly and threw his head back, raising his hips off the bed. After holding Taeyong’s length in his mouth for a moment, Jaehyun moved back, sliding his tongue along the underside. Reaching the head and sucking gently, he put his hand back on Taeyong’s cock. He softly rocked his hips back and forth as Jaehyun gently swirled his tongue around the tip, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit. Each time, it drew more of Taeyong’s pre-cum, the dull, bitter taste spreading through Jaehyun’s mouth.

Taeyong is brought back to Earth by Jaehyun’s slick fingers sliding into him, his moan embarrassingly loud. Jaehyun notices, and softly laughs, his mouth still wrapped around Taeyong. The older boy groaned at the vibrations against his cock. Jaehyun curled his fingers inside as he sunk his mouth down to the base again, making Taeyong wince and cry out. 

Unknowingly to Taeyong, Jaehyun had one more ice cube left at his disposal. He pulled out his fingers, replaced them with the ice, and pushed inside again. Taeyong was sure he felt the ice hit the back of his walls, and he lurched at the sudden pressure. The ice, cooling down with the room temperature, melted as Jaehyun hollowed his cheeks around Taeyong. After releasing Taeyong from his mouth with a pop, there was a silence.

When Taeyong opened his eyes, Jaehyun was hovering above him with lust glazing over his pupils. He pulled back, holding the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. Jaehyun brushed his thumb over Taeyong’s cheek. “You’re just the prettiest, aren’t you baby,” he growled.

Before Taeyong even had time to blush, Jaehyun’s other hand had moved from his waist to his thigh, slowly guiding his legs up. Taeyong whimpered faintly, knowing what was to come. A digit pressed against his entrance before slipping inside, and the tightness around Jaehyun’s finger made him moan. 

Suddenly, Taeyong realized both of his legs were pressing against his chest, leaving him in a shamefully revealing position that normally would destroy his ego. He thought that he must look pathetic right now, teary eyed and tied up, his flushed cock shining with a mixture of spit and pre-cum. 

Jaehyun’s low, husky, “Do you want it?” brought Taeyong out of his trance. He frantically nodded. “More than anything,” the older stuttered out.

Taeyong let out a nervous whine as Jaehyun pushed another finger in his tight ass, scissoring his fingers apart as he prepared the boy’s entrance. The stretch didn’t hurt Taeyong anymore, all he felt now was a pressure building inside that seemed to flood his brain with dopamine. His whine grew as Jaehyun moved his fingers around inside of him before pulling back. Though fingertips were still inside of him, Taeyong couldn’t help but clench around the sudden emptiness. That was enough for Jaehyun, groaning at the tightness and pushing a third finger inside. He looked up as a gasp escaped Taeyong’s plump pink lips. 

He gently rubbed his fingers around Taeyong’s entrance, dripping wet from a combination of lube and melted ice, and slid them back in for a moment, in awe of the way Taeyong took it so easily.

Taeyong let out a long sigh when Jaehyun finally removed his fingers. Breaking free from his stupor, Jaehyun stood up to remove his clothes. Taeyong let his head rest against his arm as the tension growing inside him relaxed. It didn’t take long for him to tense up again, anticipating what was coming. As Jaehyun undressed, Taeyong could see his cock pressing against his jeans, begging to be released. Jaehyun slipped off his shirt and unzipped his jeans, stepping out of them before pulling down his boxers and letting his cock spring free.

Jaehyun finally breaks eye contact and peers down, carefully aligning himself with Taeyong. Taeyong’s head is spinning and his head feels so light that his ears are ringing. He can see spots in the corners of his eyes when Jaehyun finally presses himself into Taeyong’s ass. The pressure of Jaehyun’s thick cock hurt so nicely that Taeyong didn’t even bother attempting to suppress the moan bubbling up inside of him. He clenches his jaw as Jaehyun slowly fills him more, the water left from earlier dripping down his ass. Once Jaehyun is entirely inside him, he looks back to meet Taeyong’s gaze.

“You’re so pretty.”

Taeyong whimpers and turns his head away. Being praised was too much on it’s own, but when Jaehyun’s cock was stretching him out at the same time, it was almost unbearable.

“You’re my pretty boy.”

Taeyong turned his head back to Jaehyun, feeling his face flush but nodding regardless. The younger boy pulled out slightly, before snapping his hips forward and making Taeyong’s legs quiver.

“Feels so good.” 

Jaehyun let out a long moan as he started fucking into Taeyong, looking down again to watch his cock disappear inside of the other’s tight ass. After a few careful moments of adjustment, Jaehyun started fucking Taeyong at a steady pace. 

“Jaehyun, please.” The words come out before he even realized he was saying them.

“Please what?”

“Please touch my cock, I need it.”

Jaehyun slowed his steady pace and smirked. He moved his hand from Taeyong’s hip, wrapping it around the older boy’s cock and thumbing over the slit,  blooming with precum. Taeyong gasped and jerked his hips upwards, moaning as he lowered himself back onto Jaehyun.

“You like that?”

Taeyong couldn’t do anything but nod. The stretch of his ass combined with Jaehyun’s rough hand jerking him off was enough to send him over the edge. Jaehyun pressed his thumb into the head of Taeyong’s cock while tugging on the shaft, turning the older boy into a babbling mess. Suddenly, the heat in his stomach grows. Taeyong feels his heart speed up, his chest flush, his muscles clench. “Jae, I-”

Before he could finish Jaehyun was already thrusting into him harder, pulling his hips towards him and hitting his prostate each time. Taeyong linked his ankles behind Jaehyun’s back while he twitched in the younger boy’s grasp. Gasping, he twisted his hands around so that he could dig his nails into the rope.

“You’re so pretty when you’re desperate to come. My pretty boy, right?”

Jaehyun sped up, abandoning his previous rhythm and slamming into Taeyong messily. Both boys moaned loudly and Jaehyun, overcome with desire, gripped Taeyong’s hips to establish total control. He continued to pound him roughly as Taeyong lost control of his body to his orgasm. With a sharp inhale, the pressure previously building up in his body evaporated as he felt warm webs coat his stomach, some even reaching his chest. The ringing in his ears slowly faded and he realized just how much noise he was making, nothing but a guttural groan and the sound of skin against skin filling the room. With a final, rugged thrust, Jaehyun spills himself inside of Taeyong. The warm fluid filling him is a stark contrast to the melted ice still left in him, and Taeyong cries out at the euphoria.

Once finished, Jaehyun pulls out of Taeyong, receiving a pitiful whimper from the elder. Still panting, Jaehyun stretched up to untie the knots on the headboard. Taeyong sighs as the pressure on his wrists is relieved, and he examines them to find a patch of dark red rope burn. 

Jaehyun kisses Taeyong’s temple before pressing his forehead to his. “You’re the prettiest, baby.” He trails a finger up Taeyong’s ass, collecting the mess that was now spilling out of him. He held two fingers to Taeyong’s mouth, inviting him to taste his cum.

Taeyong latched onto the digits, sucking around them and gliding his tongue over each knuckle. He looked deep in Jaehyun’s eyes as he sucked back one last time, swallowing the mixture of lube, water, and cum. Jaehyun responded by probing his tongue inside Taeyong’s mouth, one last kiss with what energy they had left. Weak from orgasm, the boys lazily crushed their lips together while saliva covered their chins.

Jaehyun was the one to pull away. Taeyong whined, why did he stop? He looked up at Jaehyun who was smiling ever so softly. 

“I can’t believe that the most beautiful person on this Earth is mine."


End file.
